


My star

by Seewhatwesee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star Guardian Skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seewhatwesee/pseuds/Seewhatwesee
Summary: "Jinx was content in knowing that Lux was her everything."





	

**Author's Note:**

> these 2 r so gay  
> IDK MY MATE ASKED FOR THIS

Jinx falls in love with Lux all over again, each and every day.

  
She used to hate her so much, she wanted to grab her by her stupidly thin little neck and squeeze until her face turned blue. She used to get sick of the Star Guardian this and save the world that, but now she finds herself getting lost in Lux's words.

  
Now, all she wants to do is to grab her by the hand and take her wherever she went. She can't even remember how it happened but she's forced herself to just believe that her mind switched one day and decided that Lux was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen from the moment the stars aligned, re-birthed her and let her fall from the sky.

* * *

Lux liked to wake up early, before the other three did. Jinx would sleep all day if you let her, but she woke up for Lux.

They lay whispering to each other in the wee hours of the morning with the sun only just beginning to rise, the starlight fading and going to light up the night in another part of the world until it was needed in their sky again.

 

Jinx's rough hands ghosted over Lux's face, reaching toward her soft pink hair and she began braiding it carefully, occasionally leaning forward to place the tiniest of kisses to her closed eyes. She didn't move at first, but she sighed in her sleep and a small smile tugged at the corner of her plump lips.

Eventually, Lux's eyelids fluttered open, revealing eyes that held the secrets of the universe. Jinx's own eyes moved to look at the freckles on Lux's cheeks which looked as though a star had exploded and left the shards of light all over her skin and they glimmered. Lux whispered her name before she leaned in and began to leave warm kisses to her neck in the gentle light of the sunrise.

  
"Hey loser..." Jinx whispered and Lux rippled with silent laughter, sending a tingling sensation through Jinx's body.

  
Her laugh was like music to Jinx's ears.

  
"Hello to you too, my star."

  
_My star..._

  
"Sleep well?" Lux asked, hiding her face in the crook of Jinx's neck, her lithe arms wrapping around her lovers waist as she secretly stole the warmth from her. Jinx hummed in reply and stretched before she took a hold of Lux, pulling her body and shuffling around so that Lux lay delicately underneath her, their chests pressed together.

  
"Ya look pretty this morning." Jinx mumbled, taking Lux's hand and entwining her long fingers with her own calloused and glitter coated ones,

 

_'What kinda guns leak glitter anyway?'_

 

"You always look super pretty in the morning, your hair sticks up all over the place... Cute."

  
Lux smiled wide, her teeth a dazzling white and she used her free hand to cup Jinx's slim face, brushing the tips of their noses together, the contrast between Jinx's porcelain nose that was slim and elegant to Lux's rosy red button nose that was small and round was striking.

They were polar opposites, but they seemed to fit together perfectly, almost like one of Lulu's silly little jigsaw puzzles.

Jinx smiled back, then released Lux's hand so she could tug on the spaghetti straps of her partners sleep attire, sliding them down the silky smooth skin, kissing her bare shoulder and slowly making her way down to worship Lux's body from head to toe.

  
Their clothes disappeared not long after and she kissed the skin of Lux's stomach as her hands took a hold of her thighs so she could move them to rest lazily on her shoulders. Lux's body arched up toward her and Jinx gave her a look of utter bliss before that fimilar smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth and she disappeared inbetween Lux's legs.

The room was filled very quickly filled with small gasps, vocal moans and muffled giggles as the pair moved like fuscia and crimson waves, dancing together in harmony.

  
And Jinx was content in knowing that Lux was her everything. She was as gentle as the hands that pulled her close and brought her to the constellations above, she was as soft as her own bubblegum eyes and cherry lips that were now swollen and shiny from kisses, she was as pure as the stars they praised to remind them that they were not alone.

  
She was her everything.

  
And Jinx was going to be with her forever, long after all the stars had died out and there was nothing left, they were still going to light up the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad


End file.
